


A Little Bit Of Larry.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr;L0uisstylins0n </p><p>Twitter; @MrShelleyIsSexy </p><p>Wattpad; MrShelleyIsSexy </p><p>Instagram; Aimzz23</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of Larry.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr;L0uisstylins0n 
> 
> Twitter; @MrShelleyIsSexy 
> 
> Wattpad; MrShelleyIsSexy 
> 
> Instagram; Aimzz23

Harry was sat beside Louis on his iPhone scrolling through twitter answering a few fans questions. There were many about Larry but of course nobody could know about them only the boys and management. In public they have to stay away from each other and it hurts them so much when they have to deny it to everyone.

@HarrysQueen;

Do you have a tumblr account? 

Harry screwed his face up. Tumblr? What the hells that? All these social networking sites, he couldn't keep up.

''Lou whats tumblr?'' Harry asked Louis who was sitting beside him leaning into his side.

Louis looked up at him. ''It's just a website, you post pictures and stuff'' 

''Oh, should we make one'' Harry grinned. Louis smiled and nodded too.

Harry typed the website in the google search bar on his phone. It came up and he clicked sign up. He created an account and Louis looked over his shoulder. Harry made a Larry account pretending to be a 'Larry Shipper'

It came up with other larry blogs Harry followed about ten random Larry accounts and went back onto his dashboard.

''Larry smut?'' Louis asked.

''Yeah I know what the fuck'' Harry laughed. 

''Lets read that one'' Louis said, pointing at a random one on Harry's screen. Harry nodded and clicked on read more.

''Read it out loud'' Louis said.

Harry nodded and started reading it out. ''...And Harry pounded into Louis repeatedly.'' Harry said. Louis giggled.

''I have an idea.'' 

''What?'' Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

''Lets find one and act it out'' Louis said, smirking. Harry nodded.

''Sounds fun.''

Harry and Louis scrolled through their dashboard which was filled with Larry smut due to following loads of Larry blogs.

''This one!'' Louis said.

Harry nodded scrolling down to where the actual smut started. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and dragged him to his room.

''Okay so basically it says I have to fuck you hard and your wearing one of my jumpers'' Harry said blushing. It was kind of awkward to talk about.

''I like it'' Louis said walking to Harry's wardrobe and picking out a jack wills jumper. He got completely naked and put on Harry's jumper which was two sizes too big. It was baggy and Louis looked all small and innocent. 

Louis laid on the bed looking tiny in Harry's baggy jumper as Harry unbuckled his belt and pulled his tight black jeans and boxers down ready to fuck Louis deep into the mattress.

Harry grabbed the lube from the side and opened the lid, pouring some onto his fingers. He opened Louis' legs and got between them, lifting Louis' legs up onto his shoulders. Harry circled his middle finger around the rim of Louis' hole before gently nudging the tip of his finger into Louis' hole. Louis breathed in harshly, there wasn't much of a stretch so it didn't hurt as much. Harry pushed the rest of his finger in and gently slid his index finger beside his middle finger.

Louis grabbed the bed sheets his knuckles turning white from gripping tightly onto the bed sheets. Harry stretched his fingers apart making sure Louis was nice and stretched. 

Harry pulled his fingers out and wiped them onto the baggy jumper Louis was wearing.

''Ready babe?'' Harry asked. 

Louis nodded, whining from the feeling of emptiness. 

Harry grabbed the lube again from the side pouring a fair amount of lube into the palm of his hand and spread it over his cock.

Harry nudged the tip of his cock against Louis' hole. Louis gripped onto the bed sheets even tighter the blood draining from his knuckles. Harry pushed his cock in inch by inch. When Harry was balls deep he waited for a few minutes for Louis to adjust. 

''Move'' Louis said, breathing heavily.

Harry pulled out so only the tip remained and pushed back in, repeating this a few times just to get the rhythm started. Harry pulled near enough all the way out and pushed back in with a little more force and speed this time.

Louis moaned, his cheeks flushed.

Harry pulled out and slammed back in, repeating it. 

''Ugh.Yeah.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck'' Louis moaned.

Harry pulled back out and slammed back in, in a different angle hitting Louis' prostate.

''OH FUCK RIGHT THERE'' Louis screamed.

''WHAT'S MY NAME?'' Harry said.

''HARRY'' Louis said.

''LOUDER!'' Harry shouted.

''HARRRRRRY''Louis yelled cumming onto his stomach.

Watching Louis' face when he came was enough to tip Harry over the edge making him come deep inside Louis' hole. 

Harry pulled out breathless laying his sweaty body beside Louis'.

''We should do that more often'' Louis laughed breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr;L0uisstylins0n
> 
> Twitter; @MrShelleyIsSexy 
> 
> Wattpad; MrShelleyIsSexy 
> 
> Instagram; Aimzz23


End file.
